From Heart to Heart
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Keluarga Cho yang bahagia kini telah mempunyai seorang 'Cho' baru yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Apa yang dilakukan Cho muda ini untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya? - KyuMin's Family/ YAOI/ M / DLDR / Gimme ur review, please ***** ...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: From Heart to Heart**

**_Sequel 'Waiting for Your Heart'_**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Cho kecil (****_namja_****)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (****_namja_****)**

**Lee Sungmin (****_namja_****)**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Family | Yaoi**

**.**

**Rated: T+ (for this part)**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Hargai usaha orang yang membuat cerita ini. Maaf jika menyinggung perasaan kalian. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Keluarga Cho yang bahagia kini telah mempunyai seorang 'Cho' baru yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Apa yang dilakukan Cho muda ini untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya? **| **KyuMin's Family **|

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini –****_Sumpah_****– bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, Orangtua, SMEnt, dan Fans. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap sah milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be a silent reader !**

**Please, Give Your Review to Me…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Ada baiknya jika chingudeul membaca terlebih dahulu Waiting for Your Heart,namun tidak baca juga tidak apa-apa kok, tapi jika sudah dibaca jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian, ne…. gamsahae)  
_****.**

**.**

**^^enJOY THE STORY ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**From Heart to Heart**

**- Part 1 -**

* * *

**.**

Sore itu, di sebuah kamar bercorak _Rainbow_ dengan gambar daun mapple yang terbang tertiup angin musim gugur, seorang _namja_ _blonde_ berkulit putih susu tergeletak manis di ranjang _kingsize_ _orange–_nya dengan posisi tengkurap.

Tidak..._namja_ itu tidak sedang tidur.

Helai _blonde_ lembut miliknya bergerak-gerak maju mundur senada dengan gerakan kepalanya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya tertekuk keatas dan terkadang menghentak keras ke kasur empuk itu saat belah _pinkish_–nya melebar diiringi gelak tawa yang merdu.

Ahh...tubuh itu ternyata juga memiliki paras yang sangat tampan saudara-saudara. Belum lagi kedua _hazel-_nya yang melengkung bak sabit saat derai tawa itu mengalun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahahaha...ini lucu sekali."

"_Omoo_...ternyata aku sudah tampan sejak lahir..."

"_Aissh!_ Mengapa aku harus mirip dengan 'dia' sih? Harusnya aku mirip Mommy !"

.

.

Itulah beberapa gumaman dan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut si _namja_ tampan yang berbalut kaos biru dan celana pendek putih selututnya.

"Akh! Ternyata aku benar-benar mirip DIA! Ckckck...eyyy...tentunya aku pasti lebih tampan sekarang. Cih! Cuh!" gerutu _namja_ itu dengan sangat tidak jelasnya.

**_Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?_**

Jemari panjang berbalut warna putih susu itu kembali bergerak membuka lembaran "buku" yang sedari tadi ada di hadapannya. "Mommy..ternyata kau sangat cantik dari dulu. Mengapa kau harus menikah dengan makhluk buruk rupa itu, Mom? Sudah buruk rupa, pemarah, pelit pula. Mommy...aku benar-benar kasihan padamu." Gumamnya lagi kali ini dengan memandangi sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari "buku" tebal itu.

**_Sebuah foto._**

Tepatnya foto seorang _namja_ manis dan mungil dengan pipinya yang _chubby_ serta _foxy_ yang menawan. Sukses membuat _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu mematung beberapa saat, menatap foto orang yang tadi disebutnya sebagai "Mommy" dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia, Mom. Aku sayang padamu..._muach~_" _namja_ tampan itu menghentikan sejenak ucapannya –masih menatap lekat foto sang ibu– kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, ya, ya...sayang Daddy juga...hhh~" lanjutnya dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

.

Oke, dari keterangan di atas dapat disimpulkan bahwa _namja_ itu adalah anak dari sepasang suami istri dimana sang istri berwajah manis dan sang suami buruk rupa –_menurut sang anak_. Tapi dia –_anak itu_– sebenarnya tidak benci dengan _appa_nya hanya saja dia terlalu kesal karena sudah banyak yang membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan _appa_nya itu. _Waeyo?_ Tentu saja karena kemiripan yang mereka punya. Tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, tampan, jenius, _games addict_, dan juga pengidap _Mother complex_ akut. Yang jadi pembeda hanyalah keimutan dan bibir _pinkish_ si _namja_ _blonde_ yang sepertinya menurun dari sang _eomma_. Selebihnya, dia benar-benar duplikat _appa_ "buruk rupa" –menurutnya– itu .

.

_Namja_ _blonde_ itu mengecup pelan foto Mommy–nya kemudian memasukkan lagi benda tipis itu ke dalam album foto di hadapannya.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Daddy." Lanjut sang _namja_ _blonde_ yang bergegas turun dari singgasananya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar beraroma Raspberry itu menuju ketempat yang terletak agak jauh dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**_'Cklek'_**

_._

**_'Braak!'_**

.

Suara kunci yang terbuka dan pintu yang dibanting _'lembut'_ membuat seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah khusyuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya berjengit kaget. _Obsidian_–nya berputar malas manakala sosok sang anak-lah yang tertangkap oleh kedua _orbs-_nya.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap _namja_ berlaptop itu dengan nada datar dan dingin, membuat si pelaku pembantingan pintu mendecih keras.

"_A! YO!_ Daddy! _Whats's up, huh?"_ ucapnya tanpa dosa dan kini duduk manis di kursi putar tepat di samping sang ayah.

Oke, semakin lelah sekarang akibat kata-kata "sang ayah","_namja_ itu", _etc_. Langsung saja, "sang ayah" adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa dengan akrab kalian sapa Kyuhyun, Kyu, atau Kyunnie –_jika kalian mau dan tahan banting_ (?).

"Katakan apa maumu setan kecil?!" ucap Kyuhyun mendelik menatap putra tunggalnya itu yang kini tampak memanyunkan bibirnya yang mulai ter-_pout_ sempurna lengkap dengan iris bening sayu yang menatapnya melas.

_'Aigoo...Minnie jagi. Aku benar-benar menyesali gen yang kau turunkan pada anak nakal ini. Lihatlah! Dengan teganya kau buat bibirnya bisa pouty sepertimu, mata yang berkaca-kaca memelas itu dan...Shit! Wajah aegyo itu. Isshhh! Jagiya! Kau menyusahkanku!'_ rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi _aegyo_ murni yang ditunjukkan sang anak. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan berbagai tingkah _evil_ yang _namja_ itu lakukan tadi di kamarnya.

"Oke! Oke! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Apa maumu?" Kyuhyun tampak frustasi sekarang, namun sebisa mungkin menurunkan nada suaranya untuk mengantisipasi bocah **Titisan Iblis** itu akan menangis dan memancing amarah **Ratu Bidadari** yang kini sibuk di lantai bawah.

"Hhehehe. Ternyata tetap itu kelemahanmu, ya, Daddy-ku yang tampan~" ejek _namja_ _blonde_ itu sambil menyeringai. Satu lagi kemiripannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?! Aku sibuk!" geram Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit merah –menahan marah. Sementara sang anak tampak asik menekan-nekan tombol laptop sang ayah yang rupanya menampilkan laporan perkembangan saham perusahaan keluarga mereka. Dengan pelan, _namja_ itu menekan _icon save_ dan kemudian menutup pelan laptop hitam itu mengabaikan mata bulat sang ayah yang kini makin bulat dibuatnya, lengkap dengan alis yang menyatu dengan kerutan di tengahnya.

"_Chaa_...sekarang, aku ingin Daddy menceritakan padaku bagaimana Mommy sewaktu mengandungku dulu. Kau tahu, Dad, aku masih bingung mengapa aku harus mirip denganmu? Aku seharusnya mirip Mommy." Rutuk si _blonde_ yang membuat Kyuhyun makin menggeram marah.

"Kau pikir wajah tampan dan otak jeniusmu itu kau dapatkan darimana, _eoh_? Tentu saja dariku! Dasar anak durhaka!" Kyuhyun bergerak menjitak sayang kepala anaknya namun sang anak dengan cepat berkelit hingga jitakan itu mengambang di udara. Lidah si _blonde_ terjulur ber-_mehrong_ ria di depan Kyuhyun yang murka.

"Aisshh. Jangan banyak basa-basi. Cukup ceritakan saja. Aku ingin tahu, Dad." Ujarnya yang kali ini menatap harap sang ayah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi di marahi Minnie gara-gara kau! Kau tahu, bulan kemarin aku harus puasa "_this and that_" selama 2 minggu penuh dan itu gara-gara kau!" Ucap Kyuhyun menggeram pada anaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah, Dad. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu kapan kalian menikah dan melakukan malam pertama." Jawab si _blonde_ tanpa dosa –_lagi_.

"Itulah masalahnya! Minnie menuduhku mengajarkan hal-hal mesum padamu padahal kau memang sudah mesum sejak lahir. Bukan salahku!" bela Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Nah, itulah yang ingin kuketahui, Daddy ku sayang." Ucap si _blonde_ dengan nada merayu yang jelas dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku ingin tahu dulu sewaktu mengandungku Mommy seperti apa? Apa saja yang dilakukan Mommy dan Daddy sehingga aku bisa jadi seperti ini. Hanya itu. Ayolah Dad, jangan pelit padaku. _Jebaaallll~ neee~"_ ucapnya mengarang bebas. _Namja_ _blonde_ itu kembali ber-_puppyeyes_-ria yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun merutuk heboh dalam hati. Dia pasti kalah. Karena dari dulu "itulah" yang menjadi kelemahannya.

.

"_Shit!_" umpat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah dan mendesis.

"Daddy, ceritakan sekarang, _ne._ Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Ceritakan dengan jelas dan menarik agar aku tidak bosan." Ucap si _blonde_ memerintah Kyuhyun tanpa memedulikan tatapan _horor_ sang ayah yang memandangnya dengan _death glare_ berkekuatan penuh.

"Daddy~..." rajuknya lagi yang kali ini membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lemah. Ia kalah telak –_lagi_. _'Tuhan, mengapa sekarang hidupku penuh binar-binar puppy eyes? Aku tidak kuat, Tuhan.'_ Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

"Oke. Akan Daddy ceritakan padamu. Tapi janji, jangan sampai hal ini ketahuan Mommy-mu. _Arra_? Walaupun sepertinya sangat tidak penting menceritakan hal ini padamu dan pasti alasan-alasan tadi cuma akal-akalanmu saja, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya dan sang anak hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lebar. Senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Apakah akan ada unsur 'M' nantinya?" tanya sang anak dengan wajah penuh harap dan mata yang berbinar cerah membuat Kyuhyun menganga. _Aigoo_...sebenarnya apa yang telah di ajarkan Kyuhyun sehingga _namja_ 18 tahun di depannya ini menjadi begitu mesum.

"Mau diceritakan tidak?!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah menghadapi sang anak.

"Oke..oke..._alright_. Mulailah, Dad." Ucapnya yang sudah beringsut makin mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan menatap Daddy–nya itu seksama.

"Sewaktu mengandungmu 18 tahun yang lalu...

.

.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Nngh.." seorang _namja_ manis tampak menggeliat lemah di sebuah ranjang _kingsize_ dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih-pink. Kedua _orbs_ yang masih tertutup itu bergerak resah akibat sinar mentari yang terus mengetuk kelopak indah miliknya agar mau membukakan _foxy_ memukaunya.

"Ungh..." lagi, _namja_ manis itu menggeliat. Tampak dia ingin memutar posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, namun sesuatu yang berat terasa menahan pinggang dan perutnya sehingga pergerakannya tidak bebas. Sungmin mengernyit sebentar, menyentuh sesuatu yang melingkari pinggang dan perutnya kemudian tersenyum manis setelah menyadari apa itu. Matanya masih terpejam namun senyum itu terus diukir bibir _shape-M_–nya.

"Kyunnie..._jagiya_..._irreonabwa~_..." lirih Sungmin seraya mengusap sesuatu di pinggang dan perutnya yang ternyata adalah lengan kekar sang suami –Cho Kyuhyun.

"Umh.." hanya itu jawaban dari Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengusap-usap lengannya. Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendapati dirinya makin tertarik kebelakang akibat rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun yang membawanya makin erat menempelkan punggungnya di dada bidang _namja_ tampan yang masih betah dalam alam mimpinya.

"Kyunnie~..bangunlah sayang. Aku harus memasak sarapan. Ini di lepas dulu ya~." Ucap Sungmin meminta izin melepas lengan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, namun seolah tak rela, Kyuhyun malah makin memeluk erat tubuh polos Sungmin yang sama polos dengannya dan makin menekan tubuh itu ke dadanya.

"_Shirreo_...Kyunnie masih ingin seperti ini..~" ucap Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip sebuah rengekan, namun dengan suara _bass_ yang tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

Sungmin hanya terkikik mendapati jawaban egois suaminya. Dia paham, itulah sifat asli dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik wajah _stoic_ dan sikap dinginnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya makin erat menikmati pelukan sang suami yang kini mulai menggerakkan jemari panjangnya membelai lembut kulit perut Sungmin dari balik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Sungmin bahagia. Kehidupan rumah tangga yang seperti inilah yang Sungmin harapkan dari dulu. Selama 2 tahun dia menunggu momen-momen seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun–nya, yang hanya miliknya.

.

.

"Egh! " Sungmin membungkam cepat mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tadi mengusap-usap lengan Kyuhyun. Mata _foxy-_nya terbuka lebar –nyaris terbelalak– saat merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba bergejolak mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

"Mhmpt! ugh!..." Sungmin bangkit kemudian segera berlari kekamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar mewah itu. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang bangun dan terkejut kemudian menatapnya penuh tanya. Secepat mungkin berlari menuju wastafel dan...

"Hoekk...agghh..Hoeekk...ugghh..agghh.." Sesuatu yang sedari tadi terasa mengaduk perutnya makin terasa menjadi saat muntahan makanan itu terus keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya serasa di remas-remas. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara aneh dari Sungmin segera berlari menuju sang istri tanpa peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih polos.

"Hoeek...ugghh..hiks.." Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin manakala rasa sakit itu makin menjadi.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika mendapati Sungmin muntah-muntah dikamar mandi dengan tubuh terkulai lemas di bawah wastafel. Ya, setelah muntah yang pertama, tubuh Sungmin jatuh merosot ke lantai karena kakinya yang mendadak lemas.

Dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa serta panik, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung menelpon Dokter pribadinya, tentunya dengan sedikit teriakan dan bentakan agar sang dokter bergegas datang secepat kilat.

.

"Hiks...Kyuuu~..." Sungmin mengerang. Tubuhnya menggeliat kekiri-kekanan saat rasa sakit itu makin mencengkeram perutnya. Rasa mual yang bertubi-tubi membuat wajah Sungmin makin pucat.

"Sayang..._waegeurae, eoh_? _Jebal._.. katakan padaku mana yang sakit...?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Tubuh polosnya duduk di pinggir ranjang mengusap dan memijit pelan semua bagian tubuh yang di remas Sungmin.

"Ak-aku mual...Kyuuuhh..ugh..hmph...!" Sungmin kembali membekap mulutnya saat isi perutnya terasa kembali ingin keluar. Entah apa lagi yang akan ia keluarkan karena sewaktu muntah tadi hanya tinggal cairan bening saja yang terus menerus keluar.

"Be-bertahanlah, sayang...Dokter sebentar lagi datang. Tunggu, _ne_. _Aigoo eo-eoddokhae...? nan eoddokhae?_" Kyuhyun makin panik. Tangannya terus mengusap perut Sungmin dan juga keringat dingin di dahi _namja_ manisnya. Sementara _namja_ manis itu terus berusaha menahan muntahnya agar tidak keluar dan menyusahkan Kyuhyun –begitu pikirnya.

"Sayang...bertahan, _ne_. Kumohon..." lirih Kyuhyun yang hampir menangis. Melihat sang istri tersiksa membuatnya benar-benar sakit tapi dirinya tidak berdaya melakukan bantuan apapun.

"Ugh..hmmph...umph.." Sungmin terus mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya manakala rasa mual itu makin menjadi-jadi dan rasanya sudah diujung kerongkongannya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, nafasnya tersendat kemudian entah ajaran darimana _namja_ tampan itu mengubah posisi Sungmin menjadi duduk, menuntun kedua tangan mungil yang sedang membekap mulut itu mengalung di lehernya, kemudian merengkuh tubuh lemah yang polos itu dan melumat bibir Sungmin yang mulai memucat. Sungmin terbelalak, dia bingung mengapa Kyuhyun bisa-bisanya melakukan _morning kiss_ di saat seperti ini. Di saat dia ingin muntah. _Apa jadinya jika ia muntah di mulut Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin memberontak dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh hangat Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin suaminya itu menerima cairan menjijikkan dari mulutnya.

"Hmph...ughk...Kyuuu...ak-aku mau...aku...hmph...mau muntahhhh..." Sungmin mencoba berbicara di tengah-tengah lumatan bibir sang suami. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia malah makin menekan dan melumat bibir mungil itu hingga hampir masuk secara keseluruhan kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin belingsatan, tapi rasa nyaman perlahan mulai di rasakannya, apalagi sekarang jemari Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus punggung dan perutnya lembut. Sungmin mulai tenang.

_Yeah_, bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun mencumbu bibir istrinya itu. Dia ingat ajaran dari Victoria _noona_–nya. Dulu, sewaktu Victoria mengalami _morning sick_, Nickhun –sang suami– selalu melakukan cumbuan panas itu untuk meredam rasa mual sang istri.

_._

_Wait a minute_..._Morning sick?_ Itu kan artinya...

.

Entahlah...Kyuhyun tidak peduli apapun itu. Yang ada dalam otaknya kini hanyalah kalimat **_"rasa mual dapat diredakan dengan ciuman"_**. Itu saja. Tidak peduli apakah itu _morning sick_ ataupun mual biasa yang penting istrinya sekarang sudah mulai tenang, yang artinya "obat" Kyuhyun manjur!

"Engh...hhh..."lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah membebaskan bibir dan mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, _jagi_? Apa masih mual?" tanya Kyuhyun menangkup dan mengusap kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin. _Obsidian_-nya bergerak awas mengamati setiap sudut wajah Sungmin, mengantisipasi ringisan yang akan terjadi. Namun sepertinya tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah Sungmin yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir bengkak menggoda.

"Minnie..."panggil Kyuhyun lagi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kyuuhh...kau membuatku malu~" Rengek Sungmin memukul pelan dada dan bahu Kyuhyun yang terekspos. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dari tindakan Sungmin dia tahu jika _namja_ manis itu sudah tidak lagi merasa mual, mungkin teralihkan karena debaran menggila dari jantungnya.

"Tidur dulu, _ne_, sayang. Nanti Dokter akan datang memeriksamu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menidurkan kembali tubuh Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu mengangguk patuh karena dia merasa memang membutuhkan seorang dokter untuk memeriksanya. Sesuatu di perutnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman walau sekarang rasa mual itu sudah hilang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat, Kyu...kau akan segera menjadi _Appa_." Kalimat dari dokter tampan itu sontak membuat kedua pasang mata di dekatnya terbelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"_Ap-Appa_? Itu berarti...Minnie...Minnie..."

"K-Kyu...ak–aku...aku..."

"_Ne_...selamat untuk kalian berdua. Sungmin-_ah_, usia kandunganmu mulai memasuki minggu ketiga sekarang. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku tidak memberi obat apapun saat ini namun minggu depan aku akan memeriksanya lagi bersama dengan temanku yang ahli kandungan. Perbanyak makan buah dan sayur, _ne_." Ujar Dokter ber–_name-tag_ Choi Siwon itu. _Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat mantan adik kelasnya –Kyuhyun– masih menganga heboh di sebelahnya sementara Sungmin sudah tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya! Kyu! Mengapa kau seperti ayam sakit, _eoh_? Apa kalimatku kurang jelas untuk di terima otak jeniusmu itu?" ucap Siwon bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan marah-marah saat Siwon mengejeknya, namun kali ini _namja_ itu malah menatap penuh arti pada Siwon yang menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah _absurb namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

Kyuhyun masih bertampang bodoh. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Siwon kemudian memegang bahu _namja_ tampan itu kuat-kuat. "_Gomawo_, _Hyung_. _Gomawo_..._jinjja gomawo_..." ujar Kyuhyun makin _absurb_. Siwon segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Mengapa berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Siwon yang menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Minnie hamil...akhirnya...Oh Tuhan...hahahaha...hehehe...aku akan jadi _Appa_...Minnie sayang, kau akan jadi _eomma_...huwaaaa...Minnieeeee..." Kyuhyun makin menggila. Sekarang _namja_ pecinta **_Starcraft_** itu memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah anehnya. Ya, sedari tadi Sungmin melongo melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat OOC. Siwon memilih untuk meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun secepat mungkin sebelum adik kecilnya itu kembali bertingkah abnormal di depannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bulan pertama dan kedua kehamilan Sungmin sangat membahagiakan. Kyuhyun selalu memanjakannya. Apapun yang dia inginkan pasti dipenuhi oleh _namja_ tampannya itu, walaupun permintaannya banyak yang menjurus ke **_tidak masuk akal. _**Seperti sekarang, Sungmin meminta eskrim rasa buah persik kepada Kyuhyun.

.

Tentu saja itu tidak masuk akal, bukan?

Hei, dimana orang yang menjual eskrim rasa seperti itu, _eoh?_ Katakan dimana? Akan kusuruh Kyunnie kesana.

Nyatanya memang tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada yang menjualnya.

.

Apa kalian kira Kyuhyun akan mengerutkan dahi dan menahan nafas akibat kaget dan kesal dengan permintaan sang istri? _No no no_. _Namja_ itu malah tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang kemudian melumat bibir _plum_ itu lembut dan berkata bahwa eskrim itu akan datang secepat mungkin kehadapan Sungmin. _Its so funny, huh_? Eskrim rasa buah persik? _Oh my!_

Kyuhyun dengan senyum sumringah segera mengambil kunci mobil dan melajukan mobil sportnya menuju sebuah _cafe_ eskrim milik sahabatnya –Shindong, namun sebelumnya Kyuhyun mampir ke toko buah terlebih dahulu untuk membeli persik. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah berencana akan menyuruh _Hyung_ gembulnya itu membuatkan pesanan sang istri. Cerdas, kan? Itulah Cho Kyuhyun. _Hei, para suami ataupun seme di luar sana, bergurulah pada Kyuhyun mulai dari sekarang. Belajarlah tentang bagaimana caranya menyenangkan istri dan uke kalian tanpa menambah kerutan di dahi mulus masing-masing. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya asal kita mau berpikir jernih dan menggunakan logika. So simple, right?_

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie...Minnie malas memakannya, tapi Minnie lapar. _Eoddokhae?"_ ucap Sungmin lirih bahkan hampir menangis saat memakan eskrim aneh pesanannya, walaupun setelah dicicipi ternyata rasanya sangat enak.

"_Waeyo_, _jagi_? Apa eskrimnya tidak enak? Atau kau ingin yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. _Namja_ itu segera menutup dokumen perusahaan yang tadi tengah dibacanya kemudian berjalan mendorong kursinya lebih mendekat kearah Sungmin yang duduk di bagian sudut meja persegi panjang besar itu. Sejak istrinya hamil, Kyuhyun memang memutuskan untuk banyak kerja di rumah daripada di kantor agar bisa lebih _intens_ menjaga istri imutnya itu.

"_Uljima_, _jagi_. _Waeyo?_ Mengapa Minnie tidak makan lagi jika masih lapar?" Kyuhyun mengelus sayang pipi Sungmin yang makin chubby.

"Minnie malas mengunyahnya, Kyunnie. Minnie malas!" ucap Sungmin menghentakkan tangan dan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya. _'Imut'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa harus dikunyah, _jagiya_. Bukannya ini tinggal di taruh saja di lidahmu dan akan langsung lumer kemudian kau tinggal menelannya." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi masih sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang benar. Itukan eskrim? Mengapa harus susah payah dikunyah? Seingat Kyuhyun juga potongan buah persik itu telah melebur halus bersama butiran-butiran es itu. Jadi apa yang masih mengganjal?

"Minnie tidak mau mengunyah pokoknya. Minnie ingin langsung telan saja. Kyunnniiiieeee...~" rengek Sungmin yang kini makin persis anak kecil minta dibelikan balon. Jemarinya menarik-narik tangan baju Kyuhyun kuat-kuat hingga _namja_ itu terdorong kedepan-kebelakang akibat ulahnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih betah terkekeh membuat Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu. _Namja_ itu merasa diacuhkan dan diremehkan.

"Ishh! Kyunnie jahat. Minnie benci Kyunnie. Benci...benci..ben–_hmmphh._"pekik kekesalan Sungmin seketika terhenti saat bibir mungil yang menjerit itu terbungkam oleh bibir seksi Kyuhyun rapat-rapat. Hanya mengunci...tanpa lumatan.

"Ungghh" Sungmin berdengung saat mulutnya dibuka oleh lidah Kyuhyun dan sesuatu yang dingin masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin untuk menaruh eskrim persik itu kedalam mulut sang istri. Lidah panjang Kyuhyun terus mendorong eskrim itu hingga pangkal kerongkongan Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit tersedak namun akhirnya menelan eskrim yang terasa "panas" itu.

.

Setelah yakin tertelan, barulah Kyuhyun melumat bibir dan mulut Sungmin dengan cinta dan nafsunya yang membara. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membimbing tubuh itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua lengan kokohnya melingkari pinggang Sungmin sementara tangan Sungmin entah sejak kapan sudah mengalung dileher Kyuhyun dan mengusap tengkuk _namja_ tampan itu lembut. Untunglah bantalan punggung kursi itu cukup empuk dan tebal sehingga mampu menahan bobot Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring menumpu pada bantalan punggung kursi.

"Engh..ahh...hmmph~ ngghh..." lenguh Sungmin ketika lidah nakal Kyuhyun terus menjelajah dalam mulutnya, membungkamnya erat membuatnya harus menelan saliva Kyuhyun dan juga miliknya. Hidung bangirnya menekan kuat pipi halus Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan aroma maskulin yang sangat ia sukai sehingga kini kepalanya terasa pening mendadak. Tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Mmmh..ahh~...mmhh..." kali ini erangan Kyuhyun yang terdengar akibat libidonya yang makin naik. Tangan kirinya menyusup masuk dalam kaos pink Sungmin dan mulai menaikkan baju tipis itu hingga mencapai dada. Diusapnya punggung Sungmin seduktif terus-menerus hingga membelai pinggang dan perut _namja_ manisnya membuat Sungmin melenguh makin kuat.

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak. Ia mengingat sesuatu. "Kyunnieehh...mmphh..hen-hentikannhh..." ucap Sungmin susah payah. Kyuhyun yang mendengar langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. _Namja_ itu juga mengingat sesuatu secara tiba-tiba.

"Ahh..._mi-mianhae,_ Minnie. Hampir saja aku hilang kendali. Maafkan Kyunnie, _ne_..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh sesal. Sungmin tersenyum manis dengan nafas yang masih terengah dan wajah memerah. "_Gwenchana,_ Kyu. _Mianhae_...andai kandungan Minnie tidak lemah, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya..." lirih Sungmin. Kelihatan sekali raut kesedihan di wajah manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _jagi_. Asalkan Minnie dan _aegya_ sehat, Kyunnie rela melakukan apapun. Kyunnie tidak mau egois. Kyunnie memang menginginkan Minnie tapi Kyunnie juga menyayangi _aegi_ kita. Jangan cemaskan Kyunnie, _ne_..._arrachi_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mengusap sayang surai coklat panjang itu.

"Ne..._gomawo_, Kyu. Minnie sayang Kyu...-_chup_ " Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir merah Kyuhyun kemudian memandang _obsidian_ itu lekat-lekat. "Minnie mau eskrim lagi, tapi seperti tadi ya, Kyunniee..." Sungmin kembali merengek yang dijawab Kyuhyun dengan gelak tawa dan cubitan sayang dipipi bulatnya.

"_Aigooo_..._arraseo_, _arraseo_ manis. Apapun untukmu~..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Memasuki bulan ke 5 kehamilan, Sungmin sudah tidak lagi bertingkah manja yang berlebihan. Acara "mualnya" juga sudah hilang sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Namun, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada sifat Sungmin.

**_Waeyo?_**

**_. _**

**_Let we see..._**

.

.

"Kyunnieeeeee~..." panggil Sungmin manja pada sang suami yang baru saja selesai mandi. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya tersentak. Bukan karena keberadaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ada di kamar – _karena dua jam lalu Sungmin main di rumah Hyukkie dan Donghae_– namun karena nada suara itu. Nada suara yang entah sejak kapan membuat Kyuhyun bergidik horor. Hal itu mulai terjadi sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Kyuuu...~ " panggil Sungmin lagi. Kali ini _namja_ itu beringsut mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang diam membatu. "_Wa-waeyo...jagi_...?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Terlebih melihat seringai tipis terpulas di wajah istrinya. _Hei! Seringai itu hanya pas di wajah tampanku bukan wajah manis Sungmin!_ Begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Minnie mau lagi, Kyuuuu~..." ucap Sungmin yang langsung menarik paksa Kyuhyun duduk di sofa putih dalam kamar mereka. "Eh? Bu-bukannya sebelum kerumah Hyukkie tadi Minnie sudah m–me–meminum...nya..?" tukas Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Sedikit pelan dan lirih di kata terakhir. Hazelnya bergerak panik menghindar dari _aegyo attack_ Sungmin.

"Itukan tadi, Kyu. Tadi ya tadi! Sekarang ya sekarang! Minnie mau lagi...ayolah Kyuuuuu..._ne..ne...ne_...~" rajuk Sungmin yang memulai jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sebelah lengannya mulai meraba tubuh atas Kyuhyun yang _topless _membuat Kyuhyun makin gemetar.

"Ta-tapi Min...tapi...- "

"Hiks...Kyunnie jahat...hiks...Kyunnie tidak sayang dengan _aegi_ lagi...hiks...inikan keinginan _aegi_...hiks...mengapa Kyunnie sungguh jahat...hiks...hiks Kyunnie kejaaammm...huweeeee..." Sungmin mulai menangis terisak. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar kemudian memeluk erat tubuh itu tanpa peduli pada Sungmin yang memukuli tubuhnya.

.

"Siapa yang bilang Kyunnie tidak sayang _aegi, eoh _? Kyunnie sayang Minnie, Kyunnie juga sayang _aegi_ kita. Apa yang membuat Minnie berpikir Kyunnie jahat, _eum_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi bahu Sungmin dan mengelus pungung sempit itu.

"Habisnya..hiks...Kyunnie tidak mau memberikannya lagi pada Minnie..hiks...Minnie—hiks...Mi–Minnie kan ingin lagi~..." isak Sungmin yang masih betah memukuli punggung Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu menghela nafas berat. Inilah yang selalu dihadapinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Wujud baru acara "ngidam" Sungmin _–mungkin_.

.

"Hhh~ _arraseo, jagi_. Aku akan memberikannya. Lakukanlah." Putus Kyuhyun setelah berpikir cukup keras. "_Jinjjayo_? Iyeeeeyyy!" teriak Sungmin gembira.

.

.

.

.

**_Kira-kira apa yang diinginkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun?_**

**_Siapakah si namja blonde itu?_**

.

* * *

**...to be continued...**

* * *

**_JjengJjeeeennngg...#danceGrowl._**

**_HyunChan datang lagi dengan Sequel WFYH part 1.._**

**_BRAVOOOO...Prokprokprok #slap _**

**_Mianhae jika sequel ini datang dengan sangat terlambat dari waktu yang Hyunnie perkirakan. Berbagai kendala datang silih berganti mengacaukan kinerja otak Hyunnie. Yang paling bertanggung jawab tentunya ya Kelinci semok dan seekor Rusa jejadian itu. Salahkan mereka, ne. Jangan salahkan Hyun...#slap #digamparlagi_**

**_Okelah, Hyun sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang masih mengingat FF WFYH dan juga hutang sequelnya (emang ada, Hyun? #pundung). Jeongmal gamsahae dan jeongmal mianhae Hyun haturkan pada kalian semuanya._**

**_Hyun mohon dengan sangat, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian, ne. Walau hanya satu titik itu sangat berarti buat Hyun. Review adalah semangat bagi seorang penulis. Begitu juga bagi Hyun. Jadi Hyun mohon, luangkanlah 5 detik saja waktu kalian untuk memberi review pada cerita yang Hyun buat. Namun,_**

**_"NO BASH NO FLAME ya teman-teman"_**

**_Oh iya, berhubung dan berhubung lagi publish...Hyun mau kasih SPECIAL XOXO buat Reviewer di PLEASE, STAND BY ME UNTIL THE END :_**

_Joyer Cloudsomnia, deviyanti137, winecoup137, imAlfera, Cholee137, ISungyi, Yc. K. S. H , hyuknie, leefairy, abilhikmah, Jie Yoo Park137, ChoKyunnie, epildedo, aprilbunny9, KyuminniesCoup137, Heeni, sitapumpkinelf, MyLovelySibum, sitara1083, ariesta87, Zen Liu, zi'Pumpkins, minnie kyumin, keyla HB malik, sissy, zaAra evilkyu, Zahra Amelia, pinkypump, minihyun, pinkbunny serta beberapa orang Guest. Maaf jika ada yang gak kesebut... m(_ _)m_

**_Sekian cuap-cuap singkat (?) dari Hyun. Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan di hati. Sampai jumpa di part 2 (jika kalian berkenan cerita ini dilanjut) ^^_**

**_Review banyak = semangat update_**

**_._**

**_Gomawooooo...Annyeong..._**

**_-HyunChan2509-_**

**_SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: It's Time for "My Heart"**

_**Sequel 'Waiting for Your Heart'**_

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun (****_namja_****)**

**Lee Sungmin (****_namja_****)**

**Cho 'whirlwind' (****_namja_****)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Family | Yaoi**

**.**

**Rated: M (for this part)**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Hargai usaha orang yang membuat cerita ini. Maaf jika menyinggung perasaan kalian. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Keluarga Cho yang bahagia kini telah mempunyai seorang 'Cho' baru yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Cho muda ini untuk memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya? **| **KyuMin's Family **|

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini –****_Sumpah_****– bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan, orangtua, SMEnt, dan Fans. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap sah milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be a silent reader !**

**Please, Give Your Review to Me…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Ada baiknya jika chingudeul membaca terlebih dahulu Waiting for Your Heart, tidak baca juga tidak apa-apa kok, namun jika sudah dibaca jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian, ne…. gamsahae)  
_****.**

**.**

**^^enJOY THE STORY ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Siapa yang bilang Kyunnie tidak sayang aegi, eoh ? Kyunnie sayang Minnie, Kyunnie juga sayang aegi kita. Apa yang membuat Minnie berpikir Kyunnie jahat, eum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi bahu Sungmin dan mengelus pungung sempit itu._

_"Habisnya..hiks...Kyunnie tidak mau memberikannya lagi pada Minnie..hiks...Minnie—hiks...Mi–Minnie kan ingin lagi~..." isak Sungmin yang masih betah memukuli punggung Kyuhyun. Namja bermarga Cho itu menghela nafas berat. Inilah yang selalu dihadapinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Wujud baru acara "ngidam" Sungmin –mungkin. _

_"Hhh~ arraseo, jagi. Aku akan memberikannya. Lakukanlah." Putus Kyuhyun setelah berpikir cukup keras. "Jinjjayo? Iyeeeeyyy!" teriak Sungmin gembira._

_._

_._

* * *

**From Heart to Heart**

**Part 2**

* * *

.

"Hhh~ _arraseo_, _jagi_. Aku akan memberikannya. Lakukanlah." Putus Kyuhyun setelah berpikir cukup keras. "Jinjjayo? Iyeeeeyyy!" teriak Sungmin -pun ikut tersenyum manis kemudian dia membuka lilitan handuknya dan Sungmin bergerak turun dari sofa. Menghadapkan wajahnya pada..._"Cho Jr"._

Dengan mata berkilat, Sungmin segera menggenggam benda panjang yang tertidur itu dan langsung memasukkan kemulutnya tanpa basa-basi. Kyuhyun refleks menutup matanya erat-erat saat kehangatan mulut Sungmin mulai melingkupi batang juniornya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat lemah dengan _blowjob_ Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu sangat pintar memanjakan dan memuaskan 'adik kecilnya'.

Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya seperti Kyuhyun. Bedanya, Kyuhyun terpejam karena terangsang sedangkan Sungmin terpejam karena menikmati rasa junior Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ia inginkan.

.

**_What?!_**

.

_Yeah_, itulah yang sedari tadi diinginkan Sungmin. Keinginan itu muncul sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Ketika melihat junior Kyuhyun yang menggantung (?) bebas saat _namja_ tampan itu hendak memakai pakaian dalamnya, entah kenapa Sungmin malah ingin merasakan rasa benda panjang itu di mulutnya. Memang, sejak dia hamil, dia tidak lagi bisa _berolahraga ranjang_ bersama Kyuhyun karena kondisi kandungannya yang lemah dan Kyuhyun juga melarang Sungmin membantu dirinya untuk menuntaskan hasrat sang **_little cho_** jika terbangun, baik itu hanya lewat _handjob_ maupun _blowjob_. Kyuhyun memilih bermain solo daripada dibantu sang istri. Bukan karena tidak ingin, hanya saja _namja_ tampan itu takut hilang kendali dan akhirnya akan 'memakan' Sungmin bulat-bulat. Dia sangat menjaga Sungmin dan _aegi_-nya.

.

.

.

"Nymm...hmm..nyemm...nggh.." suara Sungmin terdengar mendesah. Mulutnya dengan intens melumat junior sang suami. Sesekali menghisapnya, menganggap batang panjang itu layaknya sedotan yang menjadi penghantar cairan kental yang kini sedang ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"Akkhh...Minhhh –ohhh...ngggaaahhh.." desah frustasi Kyuhyun kembali mengalun. _Namja_ itu melampiaskan rasa nikmat di juniornya dengan mencengkeram bantalan sofa kuat-kuat. Dia tidak mau melampiaskannya ke bagian tubuh Sungmin, takut sang istri terganggu.

"Nghh..nyemnyem...ngghhh...sluuurrrrppp" Sungmin makin menikmati rasa junior itu karena sekarang cairan _precum_ Kyuhyun sudah mulai keluar. Junior itu makin memerah dan keras dalam mulut Sungmin. Sebagian yang tidak tertampung dimulut kini asik diremas dan diurut oleh jemari kiri Sungmin sedangkan yang kanan _menoel-noel_ gemas buah zakar Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergerak-gerak. Kyuhyun makin frustasi. Juniornya terasa memanas dan berkedut cepat.

"_Sluuurrpp...ngh...sruuupp_"

"AKKHH !" Dua sedotan dari Sungmin akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan cairan kental itu dari junior gagah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan semua cairan yang berada dalam mulutnya dengan rakus kemudian menjilat-jilat sudut bibirnya yang ikut terlumuri cairan manis itu.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala menikmati _pasca orgasmenya_. Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur mengais oksigen. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkeram bantalan sofa kini terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sungmin?

_Aigooo_o...lihatlah. _Namja_ manis itu kini masih sibuk membersihkan junior Kyuhyun dari lelehan-lelehan sperma yang keluar. Setelah junior kesayangannya itu bersih Sungmin mengecup pelan benda panjang yang kini kembali merunduk itu kemudian dia membersihkan jemarinya yang terdapat _cum_ Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo,_ Kyunnie. Rasanya sangat manis. Minnie sangat menyukainya. Nanti Minnie minta lagi ya. Sekarang Minnie mau ketempat Hyukkie lagi. Minnie mau buat kue untuk Kyunnie. _Pay pay,_ Kyu..._chup_" Dengan sangat _innocent_-nya Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir suaminya yang masih tampak lemas di atas sofa.

.

"Ya, Tuhan. Sampai kapan seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun frustasi. Jika kalian menyangka Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan tindakan Sungmin, kalian salah! Justru Kyuhyun sangat suka. Menurut kalian, _namja_ mana yang tidak bahagia jika diberi _blowjob_ oleh belahan jiwanya? Pasti semuanya bahagia, bukan? Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Hanya saja jika terus di _blowjob_ setiap hari dengan intensitas 8-9 kali dalam sehari, bagaimana menurut kalian? Lemas?

**_EXACTLY!_**

Seperti Kyuhyun saat ini –_ani-_ satu minggu ini. Lemas lunglai akibat Sungmin yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menginginkan junior Kyuhyun lengkap dengan _semen-semennya_.

.

**_Normalkah acara "ngidam" Sungmin?_**

.

Entahlah, Kim Ryeowook yang ahli kandungan saja heran saat 2 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menceritakan acara ngidam aneh Sungmin. Tapi Ryeowook berpesan, selama itu tidak membahayakan Sungmin, maka...patuhilah!

_Yeah, great_!

_'Hanya itu memang yang bisa kulakukan'_ batin Kyuhyun nelangsa. Jika tidak dipenuhi, Sungmin akan menangis walau tidak kekanakan seperti dulu tapi tangisan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa menyesal dan bersalah.

Yah, sabarlah Kyu. Orang sabar itu di sayang Tuhan. Suatu saat kau akan memetik hikmah dari kejadian-kejadian ini.

.

.

* * *

Memasuki bulan ke-8 kehamilannya, Sungmin lebih banyak berdiam diri dirumah. Jika dulu ia akan seperti setrikaan yang mondar-mandir rumah Hyukkie, kini dia hanya duduk tenang di rumah. Acara ngidam anehnya juga sudah tidak lagi ia rasakan. Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega –_sedikit_.

.

**_Nah loh? Ada apa lagi?_**

.

_Ne_, sejak memasuki bulan ke-8 ini Sungmin memang banyak berdiam diri namun dia selalu ingin berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Berjauhan 5 meter saja mampu membuat Sungmin menangis tergugu karena menyangka Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

.

**_What The Hoax that silly phrase!_**

.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan Lee Sungmin? Dan meninggalkan si jagoan kecil Cho? Demi level terakhir _Starcraft_, itu kalimat paling lucu dan tidak masuk akal yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar. _HELL NO !_ Walau Sungmin menangis sampai mencium kakinya minta ditinggalkanpun, Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin ! _NO!_

Sekarang, seperti inilah keadaannya. Sungmin duduk manis meringkuk di pangkuan Kyuhyun _–dengan posisi menyamping–_ dan _namja_ tampan itu sibuk mengetik pekerjaan kantornya. Kyuhyun duduk di karpet bulu angsanya dengan meja kristal yang menyangga laptopnya. Ya, ruangan itu telah diubah sedemikian rupa. Jika dulu kita akan menemukan kursi putar dengan meja hitam sepinggang sebagai tempat Kyuhyun bekerja di ruangan itu, maka sekarang sudah berganti menjadi bantal duduk dan karpet bulu empuk serta meja rendah dengan tinggi kurang lebih sebetis orang dewasa. Berhubung bantal duduk sekarang berada dilengan kiri Kyuhyun untuk menyangga punggung Sungmin, jadi _namja_ itu hanya duduk beralaskan karpet bulu dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik. Tangan kirinya? Tangan kirinya sibuk memeluk perut besar Sungmin, kawan.

.

"Kyunnie..." lirih Sungmin lemah di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..._waeyo, yeobo_?" jawab Kyuhyun masih sambil mengetik.

"_Aniyo_..." ucap Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah bulat sang istri yang makin bulat dan menggemaskan.

"_Waeyo, eum_? Katakanlah. Minnie mau sesuatu dari Kyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sangat paham bahwa Sungmin sedang ingin sesuatu darinya namun takut mengutarakan karena Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya sedang sibuk. _Ne_, memang Kyuhyun sedang sibuk. Namun demi Sungmin tercinta, Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah meninggalkan semuanya.

"Emm...Minnie...boleh cium?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap _obsidian_ Kyuhyun dengan _foxy_ penuh harapnya. Kyuhyun makin bingung. Kalimat Sungmin sedikit ambigu untuk ia pahami. _Cium? Cium apa dulu? Bibir? Pipi? Kening?_ Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan kebingungannya dan langsung mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Sungmin.

.

_'Deg'_

.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Sungmin malah membuka kancing kemeja birunya. _Ada apa ini? Bukankah Sungmin ingin menciumnya?_

"Minnie? Katanya tadi mau mencium Kyunnie. Mengapa Minnie membuka baju Kyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung namun masih membiarkan Sungmin membuka kancing bajunya hingga sampai di kancing terakhir.

"Karena yang Minnie ingin cium ada disini." Jawab Sungmin polos kemudian membelai dada telanjang Kyuhyun.

.

"Eh?"

.

_'Chuuu~'_

.

Sungmin langsung melesakkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan mencium gumpalan coklat kehitaman yang ada di dada bagian kiri suaminya. Gumpalan berkerut panjang yang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan dada kiri Kyuhyun. Gumpalan coklat kehitaman yang terlihat mengerikan karena tampak sedikit menggembung. Gumpalan yang dulu membuat Kyuhyun menjaga jarak dari Sungmin dan mengundang salah paham antara keduanya. Gumpalan yang merupakan bekas operasi Kyuhyun. Saksi bisu perjuangan Kyuhyun meraih kembali nafasnya.

"Mi-Minnie..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. _Namja_ manisnya masih saja betah mengecupi bekas luka itu, memberikan jilatan di atasnya kemudian melumat bagian yang agak menyembul. Kyuhyun ingin mengerang dan mendesah, namun ia urungkan karena lagi-lagi ia tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan Sungmin.

_'Apa ini bentuk acara ngidam Sungmin yang baru lagi? Tapi ini sudah bulan ke-8. Apa memang masih mengidam?'_ pikir Kyuhyun, bertanya entah pada siapa.

.

"Min..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ng?" jawab Sungmin. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun _innocent_. Jemarinya masih membelai dada Kyuhyun naik turun, kadang memutar kemudian mengecup kilat bekas luka itu –_lagi_.

"_Waeyo_, _jagi_? Mengapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati takut Sungmin salah paham dan tersinggung.

"_Mollayo_, Kyu. Hanya saja Minnie tiba-tiba menginginkannya. Apa Kyunnie keberatan?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan tatapan memelas miliknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh mungil Sungmin membuat wajah cantik itu makin menempel di dadanya yang polos.

"_Aniyo_, _jagi_. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, _ne_. Jangan ditahan, walaupun itu menyangkut diriku. _Arrachi_?" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi gembul Sungmin.

"_Ne_..._gomawo_, Kyu..." jawab Sungmin yang sedang ber_-blushing-_ria akibat ciuman Kyuhyun di pipinya. Sejak hamil, dia mudah sekali tersipu saat mendapatkan perlakuan romantis ataupun ciuman dari Kyuhyun. Sebelum hamil dulu Sungmin memang mudah merona, tapi sejak hamil hal itu malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan malu padaku, Minnie sayang. Ingat, Kyunnie milik Minnie. Minnie juga milik Kyunnie. _Arra_?"

"_Ne_...Kyunnie..." jawab Sungmin_–masih–_tersipu.

"_Aigooo_...manisnya istriku..." goda Kyuhyun yang makin membuat Sungmin memerah. Sungmin makin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan mengecup bekas luka itu bertubi-tubi sampai akhirnya _namja_ manis itu tertidur dalam pelukan dan pangkuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

**_END of FLASHBACK_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya, dan tepat pada 12 April pukul 6 pagi akhirnya kau lahir kedunia ini dengan perjuangan keras Mommy-mu." Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara sang anak masih menatap antusias padanya.

"Kau tahu, setelah itu, tidak ada lagi keinginan dan tingkah laku yang aneh pada Sungmin. Aku sangat lega, namun juga...kehilangan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? _Waeyo?_" tanya si _blonde_. Merasa makin penasaran dengan kisah Daddy dan Mommy-nya saat dia belum lahir.

"_Ne_, karena ternyata aku sangat menikmati masa-masa itu. Menurutku Sungmin sangat manis saat merengek padaku. Hehe. Sekarang memang dia masih suka merengek dan merajuk, namun tidak sesering dulu. Makanya aku sedikit merasa kehilangan." Jawab Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak surai _blonde_ anaknya dengan gemas mengakibatkan erangan dan desisan dari bibir tipis yang hobi ber_-pouty_ ria itu.

_'Mirip Sungmin dan juga mirip denganku. Kau benar-benar tampan, bocah!'_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyunnieeeee...Sehunniiiiiiiieeee...makan malam sudah siap! Ayo turun sekaraaaanggg!" Panggil sebuah suara merdu yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan langsung membuat kedua _namja_ tampan berstatuskan ayah dan anak itu tersenyum manis.

"_Ne, _Mom_ / Ne_, _Jagiya_" ucap ayah dan anak itu kompak.

"_Chaa_...ayo makan dulu. Minnie sudah menunggu kita. Ingat! Jangan sampai Minnie tahu jika aku menceritakan hal ini padamu, kau paham?! Jika Minnie sampai tahu dan marah lagi padaku, maka uang jajanmu akan aku potong dan kartu kredit kesayanganmu itu akan kublokir saat itu juga.!" Ancam Kyuhyun seraya berjalan tenang meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya tanpa peduli pada si blonde yang menatap kesal sang ayah dengan _Evil Eyes_-nya.

"Dasar _evil _menyebalkan, _pervert_, kejam...!" rutuknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendengarmu, Sehunnie sayaaaang~! Cepatlah keluar, jika tidak mau, kusita semua DVD yadongmu itu." Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menyeringai pada sang anak yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghentakkan kasar kedua kaki jenjangnya tanda kesal pada sang ayah.

"Sampai Daddy buang kaset-kaset itu, akan kubuat Mommy tidak memberi Daddy _'nafkah'_ sebulan penuh." Ancam balik si _blonde_ pada Kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan meledaknya amarah dari _namja_ tampan itu kemudian melayangkan tendangan memutar pada sang anak yang sudah terlebih dahulu lari terbirit-birit.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Bocah tengik! _Pervert_!" maki Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Daddy, jangan memaki dirimu sendiri!" balas si _blonde_ yang tadi di panggil dengan nama 'Sehunnie'.

Ya, dari cerita Kyuhyun, dia yakin bahwa 80% dia mirip dengan _namja_ Februari itu dan 20% nya lagi barulah dia mirip Mommy-nya tercinta.

.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommyyyyy...lihatlah, Daddy marah-marah tanpa sebab padaku~" Rajuknya dengan suara manja saat tiba terlebih dahulu di meja makan.

"_Aigoo_...anak Mommy berulah apalagi hari ini, _eoh?_ Mana Daddy?" tanya Sungmin mengusap sayang pipi anaknya dan memutar matanya mencari keberadaan sang suami tercinta.

"Daddy sudah tua, Mommy. Jadi jalannya mulai melambat. Hehe..tidak sepertiku yang masih gagah dan tampan."

.

**_'Pletak'_**

.

"Arrggh.." ringisnya saat kepala _blonde_nya mendapatkan salam hangat dari kepalan tangan milik...

"Dasar bocah gila! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerungan amarah Kyuhyun mengalun di tempat makan keluarga itu. Sungmin memutar malas iris _foxy-_nya. Hampir setiap hari dia menyaksikan adegan seperti ini. Sungmin bosan, tapi kenapa dua orang tokoh utama itu tidak ada bosan-bosannya sama sekali?

"Aku ini mirip Daddy jadi jangan memakiku. Daddy memaki diri Daddy sendiri." Ucap anak nakal itu tanpa dosa.

"K-KAUUU...DA _–hhmmpt_"

.

_'Chuup'_

.

"Sudahlah, Kyunnie. Kau bisa membuat Sehun takut. Makan dulu, _ne_. Sudah itu baru dilanjutkan lagi." ucap Sungmin setelah mengecup kilat bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Menghentikan umpatan-umpatan dari bibir seksi suaminya itu.

.

_'Chuup'_

.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apa-apa dan lebih memilih mencium balik bibir _plum_ sang istri dengan mesra.

Gantian, kini Sehun yang memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Tak sekali dua kali Daddy dan Mommy-nya _berlovey dovey_ ria seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, jujur dalam hatinya Sehun sangat bahagia berada di tengah-tengah keluarga ini. Bersama Daddy mesumnya dan Mommy-nya yang _Innocent_. Sehun tersenyum manis melihat orangtuanya yang masih sibuk berciuman di hadapannya.

_'Daddy, Mommy, aku mencintai kalian.'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SEHUN POV**

_Annyeong haseyo, readerdeul_. Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Sehun. Maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Sekarang aku berumur 18 tahun dan bulan depan aku akan lulus dari Universitas Seoul jurusan Managemen Administrasi Strata 2.

_Ne_, aku sudah lulus S2 di umurku yang 18 tahun ini. Terima kasih banyak pada Daddy-ku, Cho Kyuhyun, yang telah mewariskan kejeniusannya padaku hingga aku bisa seperti sekarang.

Ingin tahu bagaimana rupaku? _Ne_, tidak jauh beda dengan Daddy ku itu, bahkan banyak yang bilang mirip. Wajah _stoic_ dengan hidung mancung yang mempesona. Tubuhku juga tinggi sepertinya, tapi yang membuatku lebih bahagia ternyata bibirku mirip Mommy...tipis dan seksi. _Aegyo_ Mommy juga menurun padaku. Hahaha. Aku bahagia. Ah, satu lagi banyak yang bilang jika Daddy adalah _Handsome Evil Magnae_, maka aku adalah _Handsome Devil Magnae_. _Yup_, diantara teman-teman kami, kamilah yang termuda. Intinya aku dan Daddy banyak bergaul dengan orang yang lebih tua dari kami. Keren, kan?

Kemarin, aku baru saja memaksa Daddy ku _-lagi-_ untuk bercerita tentang kisahnya dan Mommy. Aku penasaran bagaimana tingkah Daddy dan Mommy saat aku dalam kandungan Mommy. Alasannya? _Yah_, kalian tahu sendiri jika aku sering di sebut _pervert magnae_ karena pengetahuan ku tentang "hal itu" yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain.

**_"Sifat anak banyak yang menurun dari orang tua walau perkembangannya hampir seluruhnya dipengaruhi lingkungan"_**

Pernyataan itu membuatku jadi tambah penasaran. Karena beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sudah memaksa Daddy menceritakan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Mommy yang kurasa tidak terlalu menjawab rasa penasaranku sekarang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat Daddy menceritakan kisahnya lagi, tepatnya saat 18 tahun yang lalu dan akhirnya..._taraaaa_...aku tahu darimana sifat mesumku ini berasal. _Yup_, 50%dari Daddy dan 50% dari Mommy. Mereka sama-sama _pervert_ walaupun Mommy melakukannya hanya beberapa puluh kali sedangkan Daddy mungkin hampir ratusan kali. Tidak masalah buatku, karena bagaimanapun mereka, aku sangat menyayangi keduanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hunnie...Sehunnie..." sebuah suara yang manis dan lembut menyapa telingaku membuatku tersadar dari lamunan abstrak yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Ah, _waeyo, Deer_ ?" tanyaku pada sosok manis yang duduk di sebelahku ini.

"Hunnie melamun terus dari tadi, apa yang Hunnie pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan _Deer eyes_-nya yang menggemaskan.

"_Aniyo_, _baby_ Han. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh, tadi...hanya mengingat cerita Daddy tentang dia dan Mommy sebelum aku lahir." Jawabku jujur. _Ne_, aku selalu jujur pada _namja_ cantik yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Satu kalipun aku tidak pernah mendustainya. Demi kedua orang tuaku aku bersumpah, aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi _namja_chingu-ku ini.

.

Namanya Xi Luhan. _Namja_ manis keturunan Cina yang kukenal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kami bertemu di sebuah _cafe bubble tea_ di daerah Myeongdong. Saat itu Luhan lupa membawa dompetnya namun sudah terlanjur memesan _bubble tea_ sehingga pelayan _cafe_ itu marah pada Luhan, membentak _namja_ manis itu dengan kata-kata yang kasar _-menurutku_. Aku yang kebetulan sedang minum _bubble tea_ di _cafe_ itu segera mendekatinya. Luhan dan si pelayan mulai menjadi tontonan beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis dan berbicara dengan bahasa campur aduk kepada pelayan itu yang makin membuat si pelayan naik pitam karena tidak mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan.

Saat itu Luhan tanpa sengaja berbicara dengan campuran bahasa Korea-Cina. **_Mungkin efek dari ketakutannya._** Untunglah aku mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan karena..._yaaahhh_...lagi-lagi karena otak jeniusku ini aku mampu menguasai 5 bahasa di dunia secara fasih termasuk bahasa Mandarin.

Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan si pelayan. Setelah berbicara dengan pelayan galak itu, aku membayar _bubble tea_ pesanan Luhan dan juga pesananku kemudian menarik _namja_ manis itu keluar _cafe_. Luhan masih sesegukan, dan aku refleks memeluk menenangkannya. Sejak saat itulah aku dan Luhan makin akrab, kami berteman baik walau dia lebih tua 4 tahun dariku.

.

Luhan ternyata datang ke Korea karena pekerjaannya. Dia bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu Agency model di Seoul dan dia belum terlalu lancar berbahasa korea. Oleh karena itu aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Tidak ada maksud apapun, hanya membantu. Namun, siapa sangka ternyata aku dan Luhan sama-sama memendam perasaan hangat ini. Perasaan yang disebut orang-orang sebagai "cinta", hingga akhirnya 2 tahun lalu aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Tepat saat hari jadi kami yang pertama, setahun yang lalu, aku berhasil menjadikan Luhan _'milikku'_ seutuhnya. Bukan karena keinginanku, tapi karena keinginannya. Tentu langsung kusambut dengan baik niatnya itu karena aku juga sangat menginginkannya jauh sebelum dia meminta padaku. Salahkan isi otakku yang merupakan warisan Daddy ku ini. Setiap bersama dengannya aku selalu menahan diri agar tidak sampai 'memakannya' bulat-bulat. Dan itu sangat sulit!

Sekarang, kami menginjak tahun kedua dalam hubungan ini. Rencananya aku akan menikah dengannya di usiaku yang ke-24. Sebenarnya aku ingin menikah setelah aku wisuda, tapi ternyata Daddy ku yang seperti _Evil_ itu berhasil menghasut orang tua Luhannie _jagi_-ku agar menunda pernikahan dengan alasan aku yang belum mapan.

.

_Hei! Alasan macam apa itu? Aku bahkan sudah menjadi seorang CEO muda di perusahaan properti Harabeoji yang ia wariskan padaku!_

.

Tapi memang, dasar Daddy menyebalkan! Dengan polosnya orang tua Luhannie malah percaya dan menyetujui ide gilanya itu. Oh Tuhan. Gara-gara Daddy yang buruk rupa itu aku harus menunggu selama 6 tahun lagi untuk bisa bebas 'memakan' _My Babby Han. Issh!_ Lihatlah! Aku akan menumbuhkan _"Sehun kecil"_ secepatnya, sehingga pernikahan kami bisa dipercepat. Hahaha...aku yang pintar!

Tapi...sayangnya Luhannie tidak kuat jika harus sering-sering melakukan "itu". Huweeee...fisik My Baby Han sangat lemah. Jadi...hiks...yahhhh...terpaksa seorang Sehunnie yang tampan dan imut harus bersabar menunggu..._lagi~._

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Memangnya apa yang Daddy ceritakan, Sehunnie?" pertanyaan Luhan kembali menyadarkanku ke dunia nyata.

"Itu...tentang... emm..." aku sengaja menjeda kalimatku untuk membuatnya makin penasaran dan..._Gotcha!_ Wajah manisnya makin manis dengan manik bening yang mengerjap imut. '_Omoo...Hannie...jangan menggoda imanku'._

"Apa, Hunnie? " tanyanya dengan mata yang menatapku penuh harap. Jemari mungilnya tanpa ia sadari kini membelai dadaku dengan gerakan memutar. _Aisshh! sungguh menyesal menggodanya!_

Aku merasa 'sempit' sekarang..._eoddokhae_?

"Emm...itu...bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan ceritanya di kamarmu saja, _Baby_..." lirihku tepat didepan bibir _pinkish-_nya dan mulai memagut belahan lembut itu perlahan.

"_Wa-waeyo_...mmhh~..." tanyanya di sela-sela ciumanku.

"Karena...akan lebih mudah menjelaskannya dengan _'sedikit'_ peragaan, _jagiya_..." bisikku tepat di belah _plum-_nya yang basah. Matanya mengerjap menatapku dengan _innocent_. Aku terkekeh pelan. _'Dia pasti tidak mengerti'_ ucapku dalam hati. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu segera kupagut dan kulumat lagi bibir manisnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Nnhh...Hun-nniieeehh...mmh~..." desahnya saat aku mulai menjelajahi goa lembabnya dengan lidah nakalku. _Akkkhhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Sungguh_!

Dengan satu gerakan, kuangkat tubuh mungilnya _bridal style_ –masih sambil memagut bibirnya– kemudian kubawa menuju kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu apartemen minimalis itu.

"Ahh...Hunniieehh...ahhh~..." erangnya saat tubuhnya kurebahkan di atas kasur bermotif rusa itu kemudian kukunci pergerakannya dengan tubuhku.

"Akan kubuat Baby Han dan Baby Hun bersemayam di sini hari ini juga...~" ucapku mendesah di telinganya sambil mengelus perut datarnya lembut.

"Ngghh...ahh~..." Luhan hanya menanggapi kalimatku dengan desahan seksinya yang kuartikan sebagai tanda setuju. Hehe. Lagipula sudah hampir 4 bulan kami tidak _melakukannya_ lagi. Sungguh kasihan 'adik kecilku' ini. Tapi hari ini akan kupuaskan 'adikku' dengan mengembalikannya ke sarangnya yang hangat, lembab dan sempit itu.

.

.

.

* * *

_"You're mine. Always mine. Only Mine. Be my heart forever."_ Kata-kata itu terucap dengan tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Mengekspresikan betapa aku sangat menyayangi nyawa yang sekarang berada dalam kungkunganku ini.

_"I Love You...Saranghae, nae Baby Lu."_ dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum memulai penyatuan tubuh kami. Desahan dan erangannya menjadi pemacu semangat bagiku. Lenguhan kenikmatannya bagaikan oksigen segar di pagi hari yang membuatku bahagia. **Selamanya dia milikku dan akan terus menjadi milikku!**

.

_Aku sungguh posesif, bukan? _

.

Ya, inilah satu lagi persamaanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun –Daddy ku– itu. Kami berdua sama-sama posesif terhadap orang yang kami cintai. Seperti halnya Daddy yang posesif terhadap Mommy, begitu juga aku.

.

_Tapi...cinta memang seperti itu, kan? _

_Suatu permainan Heart to Heart._

.

"Hati" tidak akan bisa kita dapatkan jika kita tidak mengumpannya dengan "hati" juga. Intinya, kita akan mendapatkan cinta seperti yang kita inginkan jika kita bisa memberikan cinta yang serupa dengan yang kita harapkan itu.

.

_Terdengar mudah?_

.

**_Yeahh...buktikan saja..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**^^ END^^**

* * *

_**Selesaaaaaiiii...**_

_**Inilah Sequel part endingnya...**_

_**Mianhae saya gak buat berchapter-chapter karena takut nanti tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Ide yang suka datang sangat cepat seiring dengan kecepatan ide itu pergi. Jadi, sedikit yang bisa saya realisasikan.**_

_**Semoga readerdeul puas dengan cerita aneh yang saya buat ini. maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan.**_

_**Dan karena ini part akhir, saya harap kalian masih bisa memberikan review berharga kalian untuk saya. Biasanya setiap part akhir sedikit sekali review yang saya dapat. Jauh beda dengan part-part sebelumnya. Namun, untuk kali ini saya harap kalian masih mau berbaik hati memberikan review itu. Karena review itu sangat penting untuk semangat saya menulis lagi. **_

_**"NO BASH NO FLAME"**_

_**Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya.**_

_**Special XOXO untuk :**_

_Cholee137, Park Young Min-Chan, Voice 13Star, imAlfera, pumpkinsparkyumin, Zen Liu, winecoup137, Zahra Amelia, fitriKyuMin, deviyanti137, nurkwang love, Joyer Cloudsomnia, coffeewie137, abilhikmah, MalaJaeWook, audrey musaena, bebek, sitapumpkinelf, SPREAD JOY137, Minhyunni1318, MingMingMing, zi'Pumpkin, Princess kyumin, lemonade, winecouple, farla 23, sissy, choJOYming, kyumin saranghae, Guest, 010132ming, AnieJOYERS, lemonade, ChanMoody, Princess Pumkin ELF, Qhia503, epildedo, reaRelf, Wida Yws Kms_

_**Serta silent reader semuanya. makasih juga untuk yang Follow dan Favourite-in FF ini. benar-benar Wow jumlah silent reader FF saya kali ini. sampe Syok liatnya. dalam 2 hari lebih dari 1000 visitor? Oh My! Thanks semuanya...^^**_

_**. **_

_**Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan update part ini. Berhubung saya pinjam notebook saudara, jadinya yah...beginilah. Selesai 7 hari meninggal nenek dan saya pulang ke rumah, ternyata notebook dah di ambil lagi oleh saudara saya dan ditinggalinnya di kantornya sampai kemarin. Saya dah mohon-mohon mau minjem sekedar untuk ngambil file FF ini, tapi yahh...jangankan di "iyakan" saya di anggap saja tidak. Hufh...andai saya sudah sehat, saya pasti kan bekerja dan dapetin duit untuk beli barang-barang untuk saya sendiri tanpa pinjam sana sini. Ini notebook sekarang bisa di ambil karena suaminya sedang di rumah, suasana hatinya lagi bagus-bagusnya jadi saya bisa pinjam lagi nih notebook. Aaaahh...andai laptop saya tidak rusak.**_

_**Maaf saya gak bales komen kalian satu-satu. malah belum ada sama sekali yang saya bales, baik lewat PM maupun yang gak lewat PM. Saya benar-benar buru-buru sekarang, takut si dia berubah pikiran and nyita notebook ini lagi. Jadi saya sempetin dulu update. Maafkan saya, dan saya harap kalian masih berkenan mau komen.**_

**_Untuk teman-temanku : lemonade, winecouple, farla 23, sissy, choJOYming, kyumin saranghae, Guest, 010132ming, AnieJOYERS, lemonade, ChanMoody, dan _**_**Wida Yws Kms, maaf gak bales review kalian di chap kemarin. Saya harap kalian masih berkenan komen di chap ini. Makasih banyak. Untuk yang punya akun juga saya minta maaf gak bales komen kalian**_

_**.**_

_**Ya lah, sekian curcolnya. Maafkan saya yang banyak bacot.**_

_**Akhir kata...**_

_**Gomawoooooo...**_

_**Saranghae yeorobeun**_

_**-HyunChan2509-**_

_**.**_

_**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**_


End file.
